Why?
by Anonymous Trainer
Summary: As we say history repeats itself, Hilbert landed in the same position as before. He was alone before and he is alone now. Now he is aided by a unique blue power and one thing on his mind, the end of Team Plasma once and for all. After going through so much he chose not to feel. Follow him as his dangerous journey progresses. Chessshipping Agencyshipping Visorshipping.
1. It Begins Again Where It Ended

**Hello there, this is my first try at writing a story so go easy on me.**

**Read on and enjoy!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

**Chapter 1**

There he was, standing in that very desolate and ruined castle where it had happened. It was an incident which had changed his life. He could remember it all too well.

* * *

(Flashback start)

There he was watching a battle between a tall, slender girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless that reached her waist underneath a black waistcoat and a pair of denim shorts. Her hairstyle was not visible as she was wearing a hat similar to the boy gazing at the battle except that her hair came out of her hat. She was battling a trainer or as he called himself " a friend of pokemon ". He wore a white baseball cap which couldn't cover his long green hair. He could be seen wearing a white shirt and pants which were khaki coloured.

The battle itself was seen to be nearing the end. Each of them were commanding the two legendary dragons of Unova. The girl was commanding the Vast White pokemon and the boy on the other end was commanding the Deep Black pokemon. The boy commanded Zekrom to use Fusion Bolt and the dragon hit its counterpart with the electrifying attack. The girl commanded Reshiram and the white dragon let out a huge ball of fire at its opponent.

Smoke covered the floor of the castle and then each of them saw the Deep Black dragon on the ground defeated. In their last battle of ideals and truth the girl had won. "Hilda," the boy who had battled her called out to her. "I battled you because when we first met you at Accumula town I didn't believe that your pokemon were happy with you. It had conflicted with the beliefs that I had been living with until now and now I am afraid that I must leave for I have been deprived of dream." Meanwhile the girl approached him as he continued. "At Chargestone Cave you told me you have a dream. Make that dream come true Hilda," and with that he released Zekrom, climbed on top of him and made a gesture to the dragon to fly.

" N, wait! Don't go. I need you!" the girl yelled hoping that N would hear her. The boy behind her was broken as he loved her and her love had just proclaimed her love for someone who wasn't him, but he didn't show it. Instead he approached her and was about to speak some words of encouragement to the girl in front of him who was sobbing, but he was greeted with a push which made him fall down on the ground. " Don't try to console me Hilbert, you don't possibly know how I feel, how anyone feels when someone whom you love so much just goes away from you," Hilda said to the boy who didn't say anything to her. He was shocked so much to even speak or to show emotion on his face and he just gazed as his crush called out her own dragon and commanded it fly in the direction in which N had previously left.

Now he was all alone in the castle of Team Plasma. He was as alone as he was ever going to be. He quietly made his way down to the pokemon league. As he arrived at the bottom floor of the pokemon league he met a blonde girl who was concerned and bombarded him with questions related to what had happened in the castle, but he just walked ahead as if he had not heard her and continued to walk out of the pokemon league.

"What happened? Why is Hilbert acting this way? the blonde girl questioned. She was fidgeting restlessly. "I don't know what happened in the castle of Team Plasma Bianca." the boy wearing glasses with an inverted red frame answered. "Where is Hilda, Hilbert and her had gone up there together, right Cheren?" Bianca said. "Whatever happened was something that caused Hilda to leave and get Hilbert shaken up." Cheren reasoned in his nerdy tone. They both went after their friend and were about to ask him about the incident, but Hilbert started " Guys," he gave took a pause and continued in a tone which was exactly opposite to his always cheerful tone " I know you want to know what happened but all I can tell you that Hilda left to follow N after well, uh..." he trailed of not wanting to tell his friends about the incident. Cheren noticed this and said "Hilbert, if you are not comfortable talking about it, share it with us when you are ready." Hilbert all this time had had his cap cover his eyes as he was quite shaken up. He gave Cheren a nod which was to be reassuring but, Hilbert couldn't give it to them. He then release a pokemon which materialized as a Braviary. He climbed on it and motioned it to take off. He reluctantly left his friends without filling them in about what exactly had happened in the castle as he didn't want to stay here any longer.

(Flashback end)

* * *

Today, he had returned to that very place but right now he no longer wore a grey T-shirt under a light blue jacket with black pants. He now wore a black T-shirt and a hoodie with black pants. The clothes that he wore now reflected his changed personality. He had changed drastically, his cheerful and carefree attitude had been replaced with a stoic and emotionless face which could strike fear in anyone's mind.

He made his way up towards the Pokemon league ready to take on the challenge so that his mind could stop coming back to the same question that repeated over and over in his mind.

Why?

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And with that my fellow readers I finish the first chapter of my first story. I am very new to this story-writing stuff, but seeing you all come up with your brilliant stories has inspired me to write something of my own.**

**Please review this story so I can make this story better to your expectations.**

**shinymewtwo, over and out.**


	2. Coming in Power

**I am back with a new chapter guys...Although very few people have even read or reviewed this story. I apologize for this very late update but the number of reviews which is two right now isn't very encouraging. I am now known as "Anonymous Trainer". Okay enough rambling on...Here's the next chapter. **

**I do not own pokemon.**

He continued his way up the victory road to the pokemon league. As the huge building came into his sights he thought about what had happened there in the past and what changes it had undergone till this day. He knew Iris and how she had become the new champion after Alder had resigned from his title.

He entered the league building. He only had his friends beside him to support him through the rigorous challenge that lay ahead, but the friends that he was thinking about were his loyal pokemon. Each of them restless with the excitement and memories of their friend, their trainer's dark time.

After the incident the only thing that he wanted to do was train and the only thing that that led to was his pokemon getting stronger and stronger. Now take out the entire party of one Elite Four by using just one of his pokemon.

He was thinking all this while he was battling Caitlin. Then he gave out the command in his now emotionless voice," Scrafty, finish this now. Use _Foul Play._" His Scrafty delivered the powerful attack to the opponent effectively knocking out Caitlin's last pokemon, her Metagross and winning Hilbert his battle against the powerful Elite Four Member.

Caitlin went towards him to congratulate him on winning," Congratulations on winning against me..." asking him his name. Hilbert still uncomfortable to reveal his identity to the person standing in front him said," My name...is not important, but you can call me as Black". With that he walked away to heal his one pokemon who had battled and to prepare for his next battle against Shauntal which would require his Scrafty again as he wanted to breeze through the battles so that people would not think of him as something he now wasn't. To him it was as simple as that.

And so after winning his battle with her he proceeded towards Marshal. He held a pokeball in his hand and said," Come on out buddy...It has been a long time since you have spread your wings here." Once he was at the battlefield he let out his trustworthy pokemon concealed in the pokeball to reveal a Braviary. He then began his bout with Marshal.

The battle progressed and as tough as Marshal seemed though and even he was a part of the Unova Elite Four, he was no match for the Braviary which belonged to Hilbert or Black as he called himself now. At the final moments of the battle Hilbert commanded," Braviary use _Brave Bird _to end this!" With that Marshal's final pokemon, Mienshao fainted ending the battle. Marshal moved towards his challenger to congratulate on his win against him, but before he could have a chance to do so Black as he knew him was out of his sights.

Black had run off before Marshal could even have a chance to talk to him. He proceeded towards Grimsley, his last opponent of the Elite Four. In this battle he going to use a pokemon very similar to himself as that pokemon could understand his feelings very well and Hilbert had the same ability as the pokemon concealed within the pokeball he was holding in his palm.

As he approached the battlefield to begin his battle with the Dark type Elite Four Member, he let the pokemon out of its pokeball. Many would have expected a battle cry from the pokemon that was released, but the pokemon said nothing as it seemed to Grimsley. Although in reality the pokemon had communicated the following to his _master_, even though Hilbert didn't like to be called that. The Aura Pokemon had said the following to his _master_,

"_I am ready to battle and make things right master."_

This battle that had started and completed between the two trainers could have been listed as the fastest time in which a trainer had beaten an Elite Four member. It had all been finished by six one hit KOs all by the powerful _aura sphere _of Hilbert's Lucario.

Thus 'Black' made his way to the all familiar statue in the middle of the Elite Four building and went down with statue as it moved down while emanating a significant amount of energy.

He then climbed the stairs towards the champion's hall to begin his battle with Iris. When he had made his way to the battlefield, she called out to him," Well, my friend I think that a battle is the best way to learn more about a person who you have never met before, and so with that let our battle begin!" While Hilbert just thought in his mind," Well...She doesn't know that we know each other." And with that Hilbert's battle with the last obstacle on his way to become a champion began...

**And it's a wrap. Sorry for late update again. Please, please, please read, review and forward this story to others. It is my humble request.**

**Anonymous Trainer ****_over and out._**


	3. Memories, Dreams and the Future

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but exams were there. Not much to say only that in this chapter a part of Hilbert's back-story will be told. ****Well then let Chapter 3 commence!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

There he was, the new champion. He was sitting in his room looking at some rather important-looking papers. They contained the plans he was going to put in action. He knew that the time had come for his _revenge_. Although he wanted to get it done as fast as possible, he knew better than to burn the midnight oil. He was the champion of Unova now, it was a position needed for his plan and he couldn't risk it by causing others to become suspicious of him.

So, he decided to rest. He didn't have much belongings. For some people the things that they got, found or achieved were momentos, reminders of their success, but Hilbert other than his new trophy for becoming the champion didn't have much things to remember the times that had gone by. Right now he wasn't referring to what happened in Team Plasma's castle, but of the things that happened since he was a boy.

Not wanting to look back to those times, he went to sleep. Sleep did not come as easily as we all would get. No, he couldn't sleep, at least not peacefully. He managed to sleep due to his aura training by making his mind blank as he did in his childhood, but at that time he hadn't developed his skill that much nor did he know about its existence within him. He just used in _Munna. _A sad memory, a thing that shouldn't happen to any child especially after he has lost something dear to him, he lost his _Munna_ too.

By this time he was asleep, but he was still tossing in his bed. The nightmares or rather nightmarish memories were back...

* * *

**Dream Sequence (Look for A/N below afterwards)**

A boy, tall for his age, could be seen walking down a road. He had no friends with him, he was alone but, he wasn't sad. He had a bag over his shoulders so he was going to school presumably. As he approached the school gate, he entered inside and looked at the school. It read "**Lacunosa High School**". Remembering what happened most of the times in there, he looked down and sighed. He then made his way to his class.

The class started, the boy was an A grade student usually being able to answer things in a manner as expected by the teachers, so we could say that he would be paying attention to the teacher teaching in front of the class, but no, he was sitting at the far end of the class, in a corner looking gloomy. Nobody talked to him. His classmates called him a nerd and a geek because of his behaviour of linking everything to something mathematical or scientific. This had continued till he was sitting on the last bench instead of the first bench where he would be usually sitting. True, he had friends before but they too had gone diminishing because of various reasons, till he had no friends.

Every time he stood up and answered questions in his way he would receive a discouraging pun whether it would be about his way of talking or about his height. There were other tall children in the class too but they much cooler than him and were more popular too, not to mention that he was the tallest too. Being tall was considered as good sometimes but in the boy's case, it was the polar opposite. For him being tall meant being subjected to teasing and having more vulnerability in getting hit which he did.

Even after all of this he wasn't broken, he always looked forward to returning to his **home** and spend time with his parents. He made his way to his home alone once again. His parents could always cheer him up. His parents were powerful pokemon trainers and were thus were being swarmed by the media, so they kept their identity a secret. This secret was a proud possession of the boy. He noticed that he had reached his house and made his way inside. He called out to his mother but he didn't get a reply. He figured that nobody was home. He was left by himself again but it didn't upset him. Normally it would have downcasted a child very much but not this one. The light inside him was strong, perhaps due to a power he yet didn't realize he even had.

He took a pokeball and released the pokemon inside it. A bright flash of light appeared and materialized into a _Tepig._ He started playing with it. He took care of his pokemon or buddy as he called it, very much. It was obvious a boy who has no friends would take very much care of the closest thing to a friend he had.

A blast caused him to stumble in the backyard where he was playing with his buddy. He looked around for the source and eventually found smoke rising in the forest nearby. He ran to it and saw a pokemon battle in progress. He looked to the battlers who were battling, he saw a man wearing a huge robe like he was a sage. He also wore a monocle-like thing over his eye of green colour but it looked too advanced to be a simple monocle. The man had two other men standing on either side of him. They wore identical costumes like it was a uniform and in this case it looked like they were wearing a medieval outfit, dressed as knights. "**_That's Team Plasma, dad told me about them. They must be here to try get mom and dad in Team Plasma. "_**, the boy thought. He looked to the other side and saw his **parents**!

He looked at their belts, his father had lost 4 pokemon, currently fighting with his _Samurott_, his mother had lost 5 pokemon, down to her last which was a _Serperior_. The man in the robe had lost no pokemon still going on with his _hydreigon _only which was a surprise because both of his parents were quite formidable trainers. His parent's pokemon looked beaten while that beast of an _hydreigon_ didn't even look like it was tired. The man ordered a _flamethrower_ knocking out the _Serperior_. That was when everyone noticed him.

He wanted to fight and help his father but he couldn't do that with _Tepig._ His mother told him that he must get out of here but he couldn't not with the two Plasma crooks watching. She told him how the man in the robes now known as Ghetsis had indeed tried to get them in Team Plasma and how they had refused leading a fight to the death in between them. He knew the fate of the battle for certain when he looked on to the battlefield, his father's _Samurott _was panting but doing its best to hold its opponent off.

His father looked back at him concern evident in his eyes. His father knew that this fight was their last but he couldn't let it be his son's last one too, no he _had to survive_ so commanded his partner to use _surf_and _ice beam _on it effectively buying some time for his son's escape. He materialized the pokemon from his last pokeball, a _Braviary. _His wife knowing that this would be the last time she would ever see her son, approached the boy and hugged him. All of them had teary eyes but that was when they heard a crack they knew that that the distraction won't hold for long and that they both had to cover for their son while he escaped.

And so the _Braviary _flew away carrying the boy on its back who was looking back at his mother waving to him, **"Goodbye, Hilbert."**, with sorrow clear as a crystal in her voice. The boys eyes widened and he yelled to warn his parents about the incoming _hyperbeam _but it was too late. He had lost his anchor, his support, his parents. The light that had once been strong had been muffed out by the incident...

**Dream Sequence End**

* * *

Black woke up in sweat, panting and breathing heavily. " I thought that the memories won't be back in sleep again", he thought. He got out of the bed and went towards the balcony and said, "Something _big _is about to be set in motion", while fingering something in his pocket. A **Master Ball****_._**

* * *

**There you have it folks the chapter 3 of my fic. This chapter has revealed a lot about Hilbert's past.**

**About the dream sequences, there might be more of them as I intend to make the things leading up till the present clearer. There may also be flashbacks depending on my capability of including their intro in the story or in other words I will add flashbacks depending on my capability of exactly knowing how and when to accurately include them. So please R &amp; R.**

**And I also going to post this story on Wattpad, under the username:- Darkest29**

**Anonymous Trainer ****_over and out._**


	4. Preparations for Absofusion

**Hey you guys I think you have waited long enough for this chapter. Not much to say other than that this chapter will reveal the bulk of the plot.**

**I would also like to extend my thanks the authors namely SuperGV88 and Swift-chan who have given me useful tips, although living up to their expectations will probably take some time.**

**I don't own pokemon.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

Last time on Why?

Black woke up in sweat, panting and breathing heavily. " I thought that the memories won't be back in sleep again", he thought. He got out of the bed and went towards the balcony and said, "Something _big _is about to be set in motion", while fingering something in his pocket. A **Master Ball****_._**

* * *

**Present Time**

Iris was heading towards the champion's room. Why she was still here when there was a new champion was not known. She had refused to be a part of the Elite Four saying that she had more "_important"_ work to do.

Speaking of the Elite Four, Grimsley had been following her since morning. Being the shady character as his Elite Four type denotes him to be, he was in the shadows and Iris hadn't noticed him following him yet.

Iris entered the champion's room, and Grimsley realising that he couldn't follow Iris any further grit his teeth and went back to his tower. The conversation that followed inside the room wouldn't be revealed to him, but in time he will know the _truth_.

As soon as Iris left, Black sat down at his desk and resumed his work. He was thinking deeply about his cover. He thought to himself, "What would happen if his cover was blown and the league would get to know who he **really **was ? And what about the means he used to get to this position?".

Being tired we went out in the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. "Dad please guide me in this mission, I don't know what to do next", he said while looking up towards the heavens where he knew his father was, but his question, as he knew won't be getting a response from his father, remained unanswered.

Until , he heard a sound. A sound not a voice. A sound of a living being but not from its mouth or any vocal organ it had. Curious he turned his head in the direction of the sound and an object, no a _pokemon_ with a white trail and blue sparks. It headed down from the north and headed towards Victory Road. Assuming what was going to be a strong impact he gripped his arms on the railing of the balcony. Instead of crashing _pokemon _slowed down and headed off into one of the many caves of Victory Road.

Black rushed out of the league building in the direction of the Victory Road. He was going find that _pokemon _. He knew it had something to do with his quest and he would take it as a **sign** from his father.

* * *

**Mistralton City **

At the same time two trainers one male and one female were walking out of the Mistralton City Gym. The boy had won his 6th badge and grinning happily while admiring it. Smiling at her companion the girl said to him, "You sure look happy Nate". The boy now identified as Nate nodded and replied, "Why wouldn't I be Rosa? With every badge I win, its one step closer to the **Pokemon League **and to being a **Champion**, that's what my dream is."

Rosa smiled again but then went into thought about why she was journeying across Unova. "To find N" she thought to herself, she had so many questions to her former king but before that she had to find him first. She also had managed to keep her identity as former Team Plasma member, a secret from everyone, or so she thought.

Walking beside her, unbeknownst to her Nate was monitoring her every expression as he wanted the object that N had trusted Rosa with. He knew that she hadn't found out what it was but he was going to be there when she did, it was duty as a member of the International Police.

Like Rosa he had been hiding his identity too, but had been slightly more successful. Collecting badges and becoming Unova's champion was just his cover, a reason to tag along with her, or was it something more? Only time would tell.

* * *

**In the caves of Victory Road **

Hilbert had searched every cave that came in the path from the start of the Victory Road to entrance of the **Pokemon League **he still hadn't located the _pokemon_ he had seen earlier.

Then it hit him.

Could it be? No. It was worth a shot though. And so he headed down that fateful path once again. Arceus save the rider of that _pokemon _if he was who Hilbert thought he was. He headed down the path and into the cave where Team Plasma's castle was and indeed the _pokemon _now identified as the Deep Black pokemon was standing right there in the middle in all of its glory beside its _trainer._

N.

Without thinking Hilbert rushed upon him and dealing blow after blow. As he was going in for another punch, in a twist of fate he missed and lost N from his grasp. Upon to get him again he ran towards him, but _Zekrom_ blocked his way.

Clearing his throat after taking the beating N finally spoke," Before you take rash decisions, just hear me out". His opponent opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped as N interrupted him, "Hilbert, it's so good to see you!".

So much for hearing him out, but it had the intended effect on Hilbert. He did calm down and surprised, he asked, "You remember me?" In response, N said "Know you? Ohhhh I know all too well what you are up to here and besides she told me all about you." "You know all about me? And wait by her do you mean Hilda? I thought she was with you." Realising that this could probably take some time, N gestured to the steps behind him so that they could sit and talk. After they were seated, N recalled _Zekrom _in its **Ultra ball **and continued," Yes, I meant Hilda and I know what Ghetsis did to your parents." What followed was a long and uncomfortable silence. "So," Hilbert said finally breaking the calm, "Why are you here?"

N realising that it was time took a deep breath and said, "Hilbert, Team Plasma has caused a lot of hardships for you and I believe in some way I was also responsible for them. So as to make amends I wish to help you bring an end to Ghetsis-". Hilbert interrupted him, " So you are handing _Zekrom _over to me permanently?" Astonished as to how he had found out about his motives, N opened his mouth to question but realising that there was only one logical way of doing that, he asked "So you have _its _power huh?" Hilbert nodded and asked "Are you sure about this?" N nodded, handed him _Zekrom's _**Ultra ball **and said "I am very much sure, you will be a great trainer for him. Now I must leave."

Hilbert put a hand on N's shoulder as he was about to leave and asked, "But where?" To which N replied, " Somewhere, but not without the company of my friends", referring to the _pokemon_ and left.

Hilbert gazed at the **Ultra ball **in his hand had that thought in his mind, "_Spartan mayor, _we have got some business to do." And so he went out called out _Braviary _and headed south.

* * *

**Now then Hilbert has got 2 legendary pokemon now. **

**BTW Whoever finds out where Hilbert is heading now and to meet whom will get a shout out in the next chapter. My thoughts, "It is too easy."**

**Until Then**

**Anonymous Trainer, ****_over _****and ****_out_****.**


	5. Discovering New Feelings and New Things

**Hey guys it's me again! Well of course it's me who else would it be here... *crickets chirping* You know I talk too much let's get on with the chapter. No one answered who Black is going to meet now so no one gets a shout out so I will delay it and add a filler so the quiz is still on. Also I am uploading this chapter at 11 reviews and not 15 as before because I learned something important because a guest. Here are some fics you should totally check out.**

**The Betrayed Ones Return - Ejennings167 - Amourshipping**

**Ash and Dawn : The Unova Chapter - Tzhaa Pearlshipping**

**And its sequel,**

**The Legacy of Aura - Tzhaa**

**Well on with the chapter.**

**I don't own pokemon**

* * *

**Last time on Why?**

Hilbert gazed at the **Ultra ball **in his hand had that thought in his mind, "_Spartan mayor, _we have got some business to do." And so he went out called out _Braviary _and headed south.

* * *

**Present Time**

Nate was heading to Humilau City for his 7th badge. Apparently there were too many challengers for the Opelucid City Gym. "I can defeat the gym leader after defeating Marlon," Nate said to himself.

Both of them had decided to take a break before continuing onwards. None of them had taken out anything except for Nate who was reading his comic. Rosa sitting beside Nate tending to _Foongus_ . Looking at Nate to check if he was listening in too their conversation and finding nothing unusual she continued on, "I think there is something special about the locket that Anthea and Concordia gave to me _Foongus_", in response her pokemon simply nodded.

Suddenly she heard the bushes behind rustle and went there to explore. "Free!" startled, Rosa fell behind and found that the _pokemon _had been a _Butterfree. _"Oh! You are so cute!" she said and commanded _Foongus _to take the ground. She was going to make it her friend. Surprised and scared by the _Foongus, _the _Butterfree _flew further into the forest. Intending not to give up on it Rosa ran behind it.

Nate had finished reading his Agent's guide, which had been disguised as a comic to fool everyone else. He had noticed Rosa go into forest and he had thought that she would return quickly but she hadn't. So he decided to go in after her. _Was he worried for her?_

* * *

Rosa was chasing the _Butterfree_ with one hand outstretched to catch it, but she knew she couldn't stop it that way. She kept calling out to it occasionally. However she reached a cliff and had to slow down as she could no longer follow it and stopped on the edge looking at it hopelessly as it effortlessly crossed the gap and flew off somewhere.

Nate had finally caught up to her and she noticed him. "I didn't think of you as the suicidal type", he said to her. In response she gave him an unamused look. I was just following a _Butterf- _The ground beneath her loosened and she began fall down into the chasm. She screamed but she caught onto a ledge on the borderline of life and death. "Help me!" she screamed again to Nate and he quickly started descending ledge by ledge till he came to a bigger ledge enough for someone to stand comfortably. He reached out his hand to Rosa and yelled," Give me your hand!" Hanging on for dear life she extended her other hand to his but her grip failed and she started plummeting down again. Not thinking clearly Nate jumped down after her.

She was screaming and had shut her eyes tightly waiting for the eminent death. Nate caught on to her and held her tight while feeling him do it she clutched onto him tighter. With some quick thinking Nate pulled out a pokeball and called _Unfezant _out and sensing the danger his trainer was in _Unfezant_ quickly came below, caught them and started flying them to safety

Now, out of danger Nate let out a sigh of relief and noticed Rosa still clutching him tightly. He said to her," Rosa you can let go of me now ". Realising what she was doing, she spoke softly," yeah" and slowly pulled away from him and sat behind him on _Unfezant_ and thought to herself "_What did I just do? Do I __**like **__Nate? He risked his life to save me, twice. He is annoying but he always makes me feel assured. I know now. I like him." _Satisfied with where her thoughts had led her to, she put her hands around Nate's waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Nate was startled by what Rosa did but eased himself and slightly smiled. He thought," _We could __**fly **__to Humilau City too_."

* * *

Black was flying to Opelucid City on _Braviary _and was thinking about the events that had followed before. "_He just gave __**Zekrom **__to me, but it is more surprising that he even remembered me." _

Knocked out his thought by the sudden realization of it he said out loud," Wait N said Hilda told him all about me. _Hilda_. Stupid-Stupid-Stupid. Why hadn't I asked that green haired weirdo about her?", but was knocked down, out of his moment of self-reflection when _Braviary _cried out informing him that they were approaching Opelucid City. He resumed his train of thought, "_Focus Hilbert, focus your plan determines the future of all of Unova._" Nodding to himself he continued on with his goal.

* * *

**Until the next chapter,**

**Anonymous Trainer, ****_over _****and ****_out_****.**


	6. Prophecy and the Calm Before the Storm

**Hey guys not much to say only that the reader had been the first one to get the answer right and I keep my promises. So, here is the shout out to:**

**BattedConan316 !**

**Now on with the fic**

**I don't own pokemon-like there's even a one in a bazillion chance of that...**

* * *

**Last Time on Why?**

He resumed his train of thought, "_Focus Hilbert, focus your plan determines the future of all of Unova._" Nodding to himself he continued on with his goal.

* * *

**Present Time**

Black had just landed in Opelucid City and was making his towards the gym. He knew he would find him there.

He hadn't realized how much the city had changed since he had last been here. "_Here with __**her,**_" he thought. Then he realized how these flashbacks would cost him, no matter how important she was to him, it would compromise his plan, but then again he couldn't bring himself to let her go.

Lost in his thoughts, he bumped into someone. "_I have got to stay focused!_" Black thought mentally. "Hey watch it dude!" the boy he had bumped into yelled, but soon realized who was in front of him and was taken aback, "Ch-Champion Black?" To his response Black looked indifferent and saw the long line of trainers in front of him waiting to challenge the gym. Knowing he could skip the line to his _status _he made his way to the door of the gym. The guards surprised by him being here stuttered incoherently and let him in.

Approaching the _Spartan Mayor _he said, "Been redecorating haven't we, Drayden?" Drayden looked at him and asked "What do I owe the pleasure of the Champion's visit here?" , but seeing the look in Black's eyes he knew the person in front of him meant serious business, he pushed a button beside him revealing a hidden doorway in the wall. He gestured Black to follow him in.

* * *

After being comfortably seated, Drayden asked him," So what are you here for Champion-" but was cut by Black saying," Just call me Black." Drayden continued, "Black, so what are you here for?". Black explained his intentions calmly, but seriously, "I am here to know more about the _prophecy _concerning the legendary pokemon of Unova as I have acquired two of the legendary _pokemon_."

Drayden looked serious as ever and replied, "Very well, the prophecy that was discovered hidden in the Dragonspiral Tower stated that :

_The boy aided by the power of the Boundary __**pokemon**_

_When chosen by the object of connection _

_Will be given the power to make a hidden pokemon spawn_

_To save all of Unova from destruction._

Letting it sink into Black's mind Drayden continued, "And you say that you wield the legendary _pokemon_ mentioned in this prophecy, mind if I see for my own eyes?" Black merely gestured with his hand to tell him that he will do so, but for just a moment. He brought forth the **Master Ball **and the **Ultra Ball **and released the _pokemon _contained inside.

Seeing the sheer might of not one but two legendary _pokemon _of Unova Drayden was left speechless. Black intending to snap him out of his trance coughed a little. Quickly regaining his composure Drayden said "So you indeed have the legends and now you are here to find if you are the boy of the prophecy by the so called _object of connection_?" Being straight to the point Black simply said, "Yes, which I assume you have?" Drayden merely smirked which was not visible to Black because of his beard and said," Follow me."

Drayden opened one more door in the room they were in and went outside with Black following behind. It turned out to be the back door entrance of the gym. Ordering the guards outside to put up a notice that the gym leader would be busy for a while and would not take any challengers, Drayden led Black to his house and both of them went inside.

* * *

Nate had just won the Wave badge and was acting enthusiastic about it, like a certain trainer known by us with a _Pikachu_ would, but to him it was just his cover to being an agent for the International Police. Rosa was following close behind him thinking about how they could spend the rest of their day before continuing on to Opelucid City for Nate's last gym badge.

She said to him "Nate can we wait for a while more before going to Opelucid City? I want to see more of Humilau City." Nate replied to her, "Sure anything you like." That was only thing Rosa needed to hear before she dragged him off literally, squealing towards one of the many unique shops that Humilau City was home to.

While she was having fun, Nate was thinking in regret, whilst seeing her," _Why did I even agree to do this?" _but seeing Rosa happy , he thought," _Ok maybe it isn't as bad as I thought_ " and smiled looking at her.

He and her went from shop to shop finding new and interesting things and even ate together at a local restaurant. At last both of them were lying down on the beach looking at the sunset. Rosa lost in the beautiful scene in front of her said," It's so pretty!" causing Nate to turn towards her and said in a whisper "Not as pretty as you." Hearing that Nate had said something, Rosa said "What?" flustered Nate said "Nothing nothing I just said it's getting late and we should be moving." and got up with Rosa soon following him. Nate started moving forward but Rosa hadn't moved and she called out to him, looking back at her Nate asked, "What happened Rosa? Let's go." She replied softly "Could we- Could we fly to Opelucid City?" Cracking a wide grin, Nate said, " Well then let's fly to Opelucid City."

* * *

"So this _object of connection _, what is it called?" Black began. Drayden had returned with a grey case and said, "They are called DNA Splicers. I have kept them locked in this since the time I learned of the prophecy fearing if they were to find their way into hands of bad people." He then blew over the case removing the dust gathered over it and opened it revealing the object contained inside.

It was a small pin with a yellow pyramid above it. The rest of it was coloured grey except two stripes, one white and the other black on the lower end of it. Taking it in his hands Black asked Drayden, "How I am supposed to get this thing on?" being informed by _Lucario _through aura that the object was depleted. Drayden looked confused and said "It's been like this since we found it." "_Maybe it just needs a recharge,." _Black thought. He held his hands over the DNA Splicers, inhaled and began channeling his aura into it. The process was invisible to non-aura users so Drayden looked on skeptically to the actions of Black.

Soon he was surprised by the blue glow gained by the DNA Splicers. Black eased on himself and stopped his transfer. The DNA Splicers began levitating in the air and came towards Black. He slowly extended his hand below the object into which the object fell limp.

Drayden still shocked by the events said, " Black it looks like you are boy of legend. " Still gazing at the small but powerful object in his hand replied, "It does seem so Drayden, it does seem so." Drayden gestured to the door to Black to follow him outside while he put the DNA Splicers back inside the case and took it out with him.

Now outside, Drayden continued "Now I am giving it to you, and by it I am placing a lot of responsibility on your shoulders. Do you understand?" Black replied calmly, " Yes I understand Drayden, don't worry about me I will be fine-" he was going to speak some more but was cut off by _Lucario _talking through aura," _Master someone is approaching us."_ Sensing that it could probably be danger, Black called out _Lucario _and gestured Drayden to call out one of his too. In response Drayden called out his trusty _Druddigon _and both of the _pokemon _took battle stances.

* * *

Nate and Rosa were flying on _Unfezant_ with Rosa doing the same as before. Nate had begun to like it to but he knew he had to be cautious because if she got to know who he really was, then things would get complicated.

He then thought about how he had spent his time with the girl behind him from the day meeting her at the Trainer's School, the way he was worried about her during the time when she had fell from a cliff, to the day they spent together in Humilau City. "_Maybe I __**like **__her. If only I could tell her,"_ he thought while turning his neck a bit to look at Rosa, only to find she had fallen asleep on him on _Unfezant_ and thought, "_She looks cute while she's asleep_" but was brought out of his thought by _Unfezant _telling him that they had arrived in Opelucid City.

He craned his neck down to see at the city below and spotted Drayden walking with a boy down in the streets. Nate told _Unfezant _"There he is, let's go down right there!" and his _pokemon _began descending rapidly which rather caught the attention of the Aura _pokemon_. Rosa woke up from the jolt of the descent and held Nate tighter out of safety, before noticing the situation and easing up on her grip.

Nate was expecting Drayden to be surprised by his dramatic entrance but instead was greeted by two trainers ready for a battle. "Whoa whoa we are not your enemies. I am just here to challenge Drayden for my last gym badge." said Nate after landing and recalling _Unfezant _back to its pokeball. Realizing that there was no harm, Drayden and his companion recalled their _pokemon _back as well. Nate said, "Wait- wait-You are Champion Black right?" Nate waited for response but as Black stayed quiet as ever Drayden replied, "Yes, he is." and continued "What's you name trainer and your girlfriend's?" Both of them were embarrassed and cried out "We are not dating!" Black then decide to interject in between, "Drayden they are Nate and Rosa." Nate opened his mouth to ask how he knew their names but Black cut him and continued now gaining a serious and dangerous look, "Maybe _Lucario_ was right, **trouble **is coming."

And what followed was a sudden gust of wind and a blinding blizzard.

Black thought," They are here."

* * *

**There it is the chapter where it all begins. By the way the prophecy was made up by myself and let me tell you making it rhyme was even harder. Now the guys who have played Black 2 and White 2 have got an idea of what's going to happen next but since Black is involved too, things may turn out to be different.**

**Tell me what you think about it!**

**Anonymous Trainer, ****_Over and Out._**


	7. Plans-Risky and Flawed

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter! And I just saw that this little story of mine had a 1000 views. Thanks for your support readers. Also I like to thank my friend IceQueen24 to help me with this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Now on with chapter 7**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Last Time on Why?**

Black cut him and continued now gaining a serious and dangerous look, "Maybe _Lucario_ was right **trouble **is coming."

And what followed was a sudden gust of wind and a blinding blizzard.

Black thought," _They are here_."

* * *

**Opelucid City**

The four of them had just experienced a blizzard of extreme power. They covered their eyes due to the intense pain. And when it stopped, they opened their eyes to see that the entire city had been frozen. They looked around to see that the many houses around them had been enveloped by ice and snow. Drayden saw that his _Druddigon _had fainted due to its weakness to ice and he recalled it.

Black called out to the others ," Everyone alright?" Drayden nodded and Nate yelled back," We are fine!" and he looked to Rosa to find her shivering and said to himself, "Fine but cold, freezing cold."

Drayden Mouthed instructions to the people outside their homes to gather in the Pokemon Centre until the entrances to their homes had thawed out.

Black said," I am going to find the root of this problem, Drayden you with me?", Drayden nodded once more after removing the snow covering his beard. Nate called out to him, "I am coming with you too!" and Rosa too nodded to gesture that she was coming too.

"Anyone who has a flying type, send it out!" Drayden commanded while calling out his _Salamence_. In response Black called out his _Braviary_ and Nate sent out his _Unfezant_. "Send them to search from the sky", Drayden added further, and they did so.

The three scouts didn't have to look for long, up in the sky they saw a frigate. It had five rockets ejecting a blue substance to propel it in the air. It was coloured brown with the exception of white on its sails and bow with a bluish glow. The three _pokemon _relayed the information to the trainers below after which they were recalled due to their weakness to ice.

Nate said," Its Team Plasma!", Rosa was immediately alarmed but didn't talk. "Team Plasma? Didn't they disband years ago?" Drayden questioned. Black said, "Well by the big 'P' on the sail of ship seems to say otherwise. " and followed it by, "Everyone be alert!".

* * *

Meanwhile three figures were making their way to them stealthily. All of them were clad in same clothes, they had a ninja like appearance and had covered their faces with a mask except their eyes.

Their intention?

**Retrieve the DNA Splicers.**

* * *

**15 min later.**

"Everyone ready? They can attack from anywhere! Protect the DNA Splicers at all costs", Black reminded. All three of them nodded.

They stood back to back waiting for their enemies to strike. All poised and ready for the ambush with their _pokemon _out- _Haxorus, Foongus _and two _Lucarios_ one belonging to Black and the other to Nate.

They were expecting for Plasma Grunts to attack but were surprised when a member of the Shadow Triad appeared out of thin air and punched Drayden in the face and stole the grey case from his hands, all in the blink of an eye. He then joined the other two who were waiting with similar cases and then exchanged the cases between them. The three then ran off to different directions.

Hoping to get the DNA Splicers back from them, Black yelled to the other three, " Drayden follow a Shadow Triad, Nate and Rosa you two follow the other one." and he ran into a direction to which one of the Shadow Triad had fled. Listening to his advice the three also split up into two groups and chased the other two members of the Shadow Triad.

* * *

**With the Spartan Mayor**

Drayden and his _Haxorous _were following one of the Shadow Triad members into the streets of Opelucid City. He had a grim expression as he knew they had no hope of catching him like this till the Shadow took a certain turn and Drayden cracked a smile.(Despite the smile not being seen due to Drayden's beard the author made it out)

Drayden thought, "_Ha, he is heading to a dead end._" which came soon to be realized by the Shadow when he saw the big wall in front of him with no hopes of scaling it. He looked behind to find Drayden blocking his escape.

Drayden said to him," Give me DNA Splicers and I will let you go unharmed." Not wanting to give the item up so easily, the Shadow called out a _Bisharp _in order to fight his way through.

Drayden realizing his intention, said," So if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you will get!"

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black followed the Shadow Triad member and was cutting the distance between them faster and faster. Fearing that soon the boy chasing him would catch him, the Shadow released a _Mandibuzz_ hopped onto it and started flying away. Intending not to give up at all, Black recalled his _Lucario _and brought out _Braviary_. He climbed onto his _pokemon _and started the chase once more.

The Shadow Triad member hoping to have lost Black on his way due to _Mandibuzz's_ speed was denied that pleasure when he saw Black on _Braviary _gaining on him fast. He ordered _Mandibuzz_ to pick up speed.

Hoping to end this quickly, Black ordered _Braviary _to use _Brave Bird_ to attack his enemy. _Braviary _squawked voicing its concern to the effects that the attack could have on its trainer, but Black said, "Don't worry I will be fine!", and hesitantly _Braviary _followed his trainer's order.

The attack hit.

* * *

**With the duo**

Nate was practically rushing like the air towards the direction into which one of the Shadows had fled compared to Rosa who was running behind him. He looked back at her to see if she was okay and Rosa replied to him," Go on ahead I can't keep up with you. You can catch him!" and with this Nate whooshed ahead in hopes to catch the Shadow.

Rosa had slowed behind not being able to run that fast and neither having a _pokemon _that could fly in order to help in the chase. She decided to lean against one of the walls and tried to do so by extending her hand towards the wall for support. She was taken aback when she touched freezing surface of the wall. "It's too cold", she said to herself, "This was not a normal blizzard, it's something much more powerful."

Realizing the condition of things she ran forward thinking, "_The more the better, these are not normal Plasma grunts. And this time Team Plasma is on the evil side. I have to help Nate get back the DNA Splicers. Just be okay Nate!" _and she ran even faster in order to end this problem faster.

* * *

**With the Spartan Mayor**

Drayden's battle was just about to end. _Haxorus_ and _Bisharp_ were exhausted, panting heavily from the intense battle. It was going to be stalemate till Drayden ordered _Haxorus_ to use _Dragon Pulse _and power purple pulse shot forth from _Haxorus' _mouth straight to _Bisharp._ It was a direct hit. When the smoke cleared _Bisharp _lay on the ground fainted, with swirls for eyes.

"You can't escape hand me the case right now!"Drayden said, to which the Shadow complied and threw the case to Drayden. In the process Drayden gave way for the Shadow Triad member's escape.

Drayden didn't bother to open the box, he knew that it was decoy, he had just followed the Shadow to learn more about Team Plasma's plans, but he had got nothing.

With that he decided to help the others and started running towards them.

* * *

**With the Champion**

Hilbert and fallen down to the earth in the collision and was unconscious. Fortunately the Shadow Triad member and his _Mandibuzz_ had been knocked out too.

_Braviary _was the only one left in the sky was looking for its trainer. It had no luck so far in the icy landscape that hindered its search. After a long time it finally located the distinctive black of Black's clothes in the whiteout. It landed next to him and trudged him awake.

Black awoke with a pounding headache as he grew aware of it he started clutching his head with his hand. He walked towards the Shadow, the pain growing duller and duller and anger rising and rising.

He took the grey case from him to but knew it was decoy. He held the Shadow in the air while holding him by his collar and started questioning him, " What's Team Plasma's plan?! Tell me what is Ghetsis' endgame!" but before Black could get an answer the Shadow pressed a button on a sphere. Suspecting it to be a bomb, Black ran away from him.

When he looked back the smoke bomb had blown up and Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"I need to make my way to the others", Black said to himself as he climbed up on _Braviary_ slowly.

* * *

**With Rosa**

Rosa currently running through the streets of Opelucid City. Searching hopelessly for where Nate and the Shadow Triad member had gone. She had lost of hope of finding them but was surprised by the sound of the sudden explosion in the distance.

She quickly ran towards the area from which she had heard the sound. She came to halt panting heavily while looking at the scene in front of her, the Shadow Triad member was up on a pillar-like ice structure laughing maniacally," One less obstacle for Colress' plans to be completed" and disappeared off somewhere.

She wasn't worried in the slightest about the Shadow Triad member getting away with the DNA Splicers right now. Her desperate eyes were searching for Nate in the area. She was worried for him and her fears came true when she found his _Lucario _fainted near a huge block of ice. The block of ice contained Nate. "Nate?" she said softly but screamed his name in the realization that he was dead. She started hopelessly pounding on the ice to free him but it was useless.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and the flapping of wings near, Drayden and Black had found her. "What happened Rosa?" Drayden questioned, but was given the situation when he saw the frozen body of Nate inside the block of ice. Black landed and when he saw Nate in this state he said," I can have him defrosted with _Emboar, _ but the attack could have taken his life already." hearing this Rosa's eyes grew moist and Black recalled _Braviary_ and called out _Emboar_ and ordered it, "_Emboar _use _Flamethrower_ to get Nate out!"

It took some time but Nate was finally out and was limp. Drayden picked him up," If he's still alive he would need medical help." and made his way running towards the Pokemon Centre with Black and a teary Rosa following behind.

Black's last thoughts were," _Don't you leave me too brother!"_

* * *

**And done. Here it is Chapter 7. So Nate is Hilbert's cousin.**

**In the next chapter we will Hilbert going further to exact his revenge.**

**Anonymous Trainer,**

**Over and Out.**


	8. In Deep Sleep and In Too Deep Trouble

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter, with an answer to the cliffhanger in the last chapter!**

**Well Akkionn250, it does seem focused on Nate for now but then again given his current state it is justified.**

**Well the let the reading and reviewing commence!**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Last time on Why? **

Black's last thoughts were," _Don't you leave me too brother!"_

* * *

**Present Time**

Drayden was running hastily towards the Pokemon Centre. Despite his age that was given away by his silvered over hair, he was going fast, faster than most of the youth today. His _pokemon _were injured, yes, but right now his mind was fixated on saving the young man in his arms. _Nate._

He was concerned because as far as he knew, Nate had been an innocent by-stander before he had chosen to help them. "_It is my fault. I shouldn't have let him help us. I should have told those two to take cover and wait it out!"_, Drayden thought angry at himself.

He realized that he reached his destination and skidded to halt before rushing into the Pokemon Centre. If someone could relate the two things they would say that Drayden had drifted like a car speeding to the target.

Black and Rosa were running close behind Drayden all the time. At last they reached the Pokemon Centre an watched as Drayden explained the situation to the doctor appointed. Black was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was _afraid_. Afraid to lose his _brother_.

Drayden had finished his work and Nate had been wheeled away on a stretcher towards an Intensive Care Unit _(that's ICU for those of you who don't know)_. Breathing heavily, getting a chance to rest after the whole episode, Drayden turned towards the other two accompanying him.

Black was restless and troubled, but he manage to hide it well with a facade, but on the other hand, Rosa was close tearing up. Scratch that. She had been petrified and had buried her head in her hands, sniffling quietly.

Drayden had trouble reading Black's expression, but he could clearly make out that Nate meant a lot to him somehow. Drayden turned his face to look at the anxious girl sitting beside him. Rosa was teary eyed and was staring down at the floor, hoping that it would somehow bring back Nate. Drayden felt sorry for the distressed teenager. He turned his face to look at the dreaded white doors hoping for Nate to make it out of this.

Speaking of the doctor, he emerged through the doors looking at Drayden with a serious expression. He decided to break the silence by informing the three of their friend's condition, "Well, I have got good news and I have got bad news, which one would you like to hear first?", albeit feeling out of place.

With none of them taking the first step, Drayden decided to speak up, "Good news first." To which the doctor responded, "Nate will be okay. He is fine-", which immediately brought a smile on Rosa's face and the doctor continued, "-at least physically."

"What do you mean?"Drayden said standing up. The doctor opened his mouth to answer him but was cut off by Black, " It means he is in a coma, doesn't it?" hearing him, the doctor nodded solemnly," He is indeed in a coma. How he survived was also a mystery to us but when we got him out of his clothes to check for the other injuries, we found that he was wearing some kind of protective gear and it had saved him."

Black nodded and Rosa began softly, " Can we, can we go see him?" The doctor replied in the affirmative and gestured with his hand towards Nate's room and left to tend to other patients.

Rosa looked at Drayden as to ask for some sort of permission to go in. Drayden replied, "Go on kid, Black and I need to talk a bit." A slight smile came up on her face and after a final nod of approval from both of them she went inside.

* * *

**With the Champion and Spartan Mayor**

Both of them were tired from the day's events, but they knew that they couldn't rest now. After a bout of unspoken words, the duo nodded and started walking out of the premises.

They found a suitable place to talk in private as matters such as these had to be handled with extreme caution. If released to the public it would cause panic, riots and mass hysteria.

Sighing, Drayden began, "This- This was my fault. I should have never let the both of them into our mess." Black shook his head," No Drayden, all this was caused due to me." An uncomforting silence followed his words.

"At least the plan executed well." Black nodded at Drayden's words. They had saved DNA Splicers from getting into Team Plasma's hands, but they had almost lost Nate and still there was no telling whether he would be out his current predicament or not. As Black thought about it, his _Lucario_ tried to communicate with him but was put off by Black, "_Not now Lucario._" _Lucario _tried again and said "_Master I know you are worried about this Nate, and I know a way that can help him._"

Black replied with hopeful thoughts," _Go on._"

Seeing Black just standing there immobile, except for the occasional blinking and constant breathing, Drayden knew that Black was probably busy. Realizing that as the leader of the entire Opelucid City he had work to do, he decided to leave Black to his devices but also thought of calling for some help as he knew that this was just a trailer to the whole drama that was about to unfold.

* * *

**With Rosa and Nate**

Rosa had taken a seat beside where Nate lay. She was gazing at his conscious form. He looked as if he was just sleeping peacefully and could wake up at any moment, but Rosa knew about his real state. She had conflicting emotions, on one hand she was happy that Nate survived the horrifying incident, however on the other hand she was breaking up inside on the revelation that he might not ever make up again. "I should have gone with you," Rosa spoke aloud, "Maybe if I, if I had gone with you, this would have never happened." Troubled, she laid down her head on the bed while sitting on the chair. She turned her face to look at Nate's own. " Why did you have to get into this mess ?"she asked him, almost as if expecting an answer from his unconscious body. She slowly reached towards his immobile hand and held it with her own hand and began stroking it gently with her thumb offering him some sort of inclination to come back and also as something to make her happy too.

Just then Black rushed into the room with a optimistic expression on his face. Rosa tried to ask him what happened but as if reading her mind, Black began, "It was _Lucario's _idea. The point is maybe I can pull him back to consciousness by using Aura to interact with him." Rosa nodded slowly unsure of whether it would work or not.

Black put his hands a few centimetres away from Nate's temples and began. He focused trying to form a link to use as a suitable means for the work. As time progressed Nate's body gained a blue glow from Aura and Black's hands also gained a similar radiance.

Black began speaking telepathically, "_Nate, can you hear me? If you can, follow my voice and wake up!_" No response. Black tried again but the results were also the same. "_Come on you fool wake up!_" Black tried for one last time. His hands lost the blue radiance as he ended the procedure, but Nate's body continued to have the blue glow albeit pale and almost invisible.

Black was breathing heavily clearly exhausted from the whole ordeal. Seeing that nothing had changed except for the glow, Rosa asked him, "What happened?"

Black looked at her and said between breaths, "It didn't work. I am not powerful enough. Not enough power. I have transferred enough Aura to keep the interactive field on."

Rosa just looked at him blankly, not really understanding the concept of Aura. Judging her expression Black continued, "We can interact with him somewhat, but I wasn't potent him to bring him back. Understanding it now, Rosa hung her head sadly. "There is hope though," Black continued prompting Rosa to look at him hopingly, "Maybe you can bring him out of his state."

Black gazed on back and forth from Rosa to Nate slowly, hinting at something albeit faintly. Realizing that there was nothing more he could do exited the room.

Rosa glanced back to her friend and realized that she had been holding Nate's hand quite tightly all this time.

* * *

**With the Spartan Mayor**

"Now that everything is in order, I can look into Team Plasma", Drayden said to himself as he propped down in a chair at his desk.

The desk itself was adorned with files, documents and scraps of intel on Team Plasma. Drayden began to sift through the pile of information, but ultimately found that none of it was useful to them in any way. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

It hit him suddenly, "Wait," Drayden said to himself, " Rosa said that the Shadow Triad member mentioned a man called Colress." Finally getting a solid lead he could follow up on, he decided put some things in motion.

He took his phone and punched in a few digits and called a number. "Yes, it's me." Drayden waited for the person on the other side to respond and continued," I need to find a man called Colress. I need all the information available on him. Notify the other Gym-Leaders," he waited for an affirmative response which he got along with a question, "No, I will inform the Elite myself and the Champion has already been notified. On the other hand," Drayden paused and looked out his window to the barren, icy landscape that covered Opelucid City and continued, " I think we might need more help. Patch me in to secure server 91-90-41-41-51-80."

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black had just left the Pokemon Centre and was thinking about Nate, "_I can't let him die. He's the only family I have got._" Black had been shocked when he saw him in that ice block, but had quickly reverted back to his original composure as to avoid giving away his identity.

It had been hard for him, living in the shadows. He missed his old self, he missed _her_. "I can't let myself get distracted." He said to himself but in the back of his mind, in the deepest corners of his heart he knew he couldn't stop thinking about _her_. Seeing Nate and Rosa had brought it forth, but he had controlled it.

He put his right hand inside his pocket and took out an object. They had been successful in saving the DNA Splicers. He thought back to the their well executed plan.

* * *

**Flashback-Those unseemingly important 15 minutes.**

"Everyone be alert!" Black said, "Team Plasma is here for an object called the DNA Splicers and we cannot afford for it to be in their hands at any cost. We need a plan." Black continued and added, "Any ideas?"

It didn't take long to find a suitable way, "Drayden is carrying a box, which contains the DNA Splicers. Correct?" Nate confirmed the information. Drayden nodded to him and asked what he was thinking. Nate continued, "We could use the box as a decoy and one of us could carry the DNA Splicers itself."

Black thought about it and said, "It is risky and flawed but it could work." Nate replied him in the affirmative. Thinking that it was their best shot, Drayden continued, "Okay, Black take the DNA Splicers with yourself. I will carry the case." Everyone agreed and put their plan into action.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Back with the Champion**

He was right when he said it was risky and flawed, but he could have never thought that things could take such an unexpected turn. "_It was my mistake."_ Black thought guiltily.

He looked back towards his surroundings. The sight of the frozen Opelucid City was surprising enough but the power that it would have taken Team Plasma to make it so was even more terrifying. It was almost as equal as _Kyurem's _power. "Of course." Black said aloud, "Only _Kyurem_ could do it."

Checking whether _its_ **pokeball **was with him he glanced on his belt. To his relief _Kyurem_ was still with him. "_Then how did they do it?_" Black thought again. He thought hard for a plausible answer but couldn't think of anything. Hoping for answers that Drayden could have found by his intel on Team Plasma and this Colress, he made his way back to the Spartan Mayor's home.

As he approached his destination, he noticed that a crowd had gathered outside the Gym-Leader's house. He observed that it mainly consisted of various media people and fans. Trying to avoid giving out his status as the Champion, he put on his hood and hung his head low to avoid unwanted attention.

"So far so good" Black said to himself as he made his way forward without getting any special interest until a boy spotted him and yelled giving out his identity. "So much for keeping it low." Black said to himself as he gazed at the boy who had blown his cover. It was same boy whom he had bumped into when he had entered the Pokemon Gym.

Realizing that the people were closing in on him, bombarding him with loads of questions, he dashed towards the door of Drayden's house.

He made in the nick of time, entered the house and bolted the door. Catching his breath he said to the man with his back to him, "That's quite a mob you got out there Drayden." To his response Drayden chuckled.

Black regaining the reason why he had come there, asked, "Did you find anything?"

Drayden turned to face Black and said, "As a matter of fact I did."

* * *

**Whew that was the biggest chapter yet guys. Over 2K words, it's less compared to many, but it's a new milestone for me.**

**Before I end my post chapter author notes I would like to ask you guys a question.**

**The secure server mentioned above has a seemingly random code. It's not. Get thinking and crack it! **

**Anonymous Trainer,**

**Over and Out. **


	9. Pokenetics at P2

**Hey guys it's me and I am back with a new chapter!**

**To those of you who are wondering how Team Plasma froze Opelucid City without Kyurem, the answers are in this chapter.**

**On a side note, no one could crack the server's code, so it is not called a 'secure' server for nothing I guess. Enough rambling, read on!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

**Last time on Why?**

Drayden turned to face Black and said, "As a matter of fact I did."

* * *

**Present Time**

That immediately made Black serious as he asked, "What exactly did you find?"

Drayden sighed and replied, "Well the sources and agents informed that Colress is a scientist-", but was interrupted by Black, "Wait, Colress is a scientist? What's someone like him doing with Team Plasma?"

Drayden sighed again and replied, "Yes, I was getting to that." Seeing Black apologetic expression, he continued, "We don't know why or how he joined Team Plasma in the first place, but interestingly, he specializes in Pokenetics."

Black nodded, "That explains a lot."

"Yes," Drayden continued, "Pokenetics is a dangerous field, with that much knowledge and I don't know what else, Colress might have engineered a _pokemon's_ abilities and powers inside that frigate."

"_Kyurem_ to be exact, only his power could measure up to the power taken to cause what happened to Opelucid City." Black clarified.

"I suppose you are correct." Drayden nodded, " but we still don't know about his whereabouts yet."

"We will soon, I know." Black said hopefully.

"Black," Drayden shifted in his chair from his desk to him to face him and continued, "You might know about the destruction and problems caused by Team Plasma last time."

Black nodded, knowing all too well where this was going because of his ability. Thinking that Drayden shouldn't have to explain, he spoke up, "We need to prepared."

Drayden was shocked at how Black deduced that, but nodded, "I have already informed the Elites and the 12 Gym Leaders have also been notified-"

Black interrupted him again, "And two more powerful trainers have also been dispatched by the neighbouring region to help us."

Drayden, shocked yet again, just nodded slowly and was about to ask Black how he was doing all this but was cut off by the sound of Black's Xtransceiver ringing.

Black received the call and found that the call was from a familiar pink-haired lady.

Black asked hastily as if expecting the worse, "Yes Nurse Joy this is Black."

"Champion, it's Nate-" Only after hearing that much, Black dashed out of Drayden house, concerned about Nate and not bothering to know what exactly had happened.

"_Master, you know this is dangerous._" Black's _Lucario _said, advising him about his condition, to which he replied that he was fine.

He used his Aura to get there in 6.39 seconds flat which surprised Nurse Joy.

After finding her tongue, surprised by the entrance, she told him, "Nate has woken up, and as soon as he did, he asked to call you."

Black rushed to Nate's room and slammed the door and started panting heavily.

"Whoa! Hold your _Ponytas_ brother!" Nate said in a cheerful, but weak voice. "Brother?" Rosa questioned. "It's a long story." Black said between breaths.

Pulling a chair underneath him, Black sat down and began, "So you managed to wake him up this fast?"

"Y-Yes." replied a stuttering and blushing Rosa, who quickly turned her head away.

"Anyway." Black continued, getting serious, "Nate, what happened exactly?"

"Ok so here goes." Nate started as he began narrating the incident.

* * *

**Flashback**

Nate was rushing forward with his _Lucario_ following the Shadow Triad Member, who jumping from building to building like a ninja.

As they came across a turn, Nate skidded on the ice to avoid falling, but the Shadow Triad Member had gone too far in the lost time.

Realizing that by chasing he couldn't catch him, he ordered _Lucario_," Use _Aura Sphere_!"

As Shadow Triad made his way to a tall ice pillar, Nate's _Lucario_ charged up an _Aura Sphere_.

The Shadow Triad Member descended on the pillar, there was a flash of light and _Lucario _fired its _Aura Sphere _onto its target.

The attack hit perfectly, resulting in a cloud of smoke, but when it cleared, Nate gritted his teeth, finding that the Shadow Triad Member had released a _Weavile_, who had used _Protect_ to shield itself and its trainer from the attack.

"You will never stop Team Plasma! the Shadow Triad Member declared.

Presuming that things were about to go awry, Nate began to command his _Lucario_ to be alert, but was too late.

The _Weavile_ had charged up a _Focus Blast_ and jumped down at _Lucario_ and fired it. At point-blank range.

The sheer force of it sent _Lucario_ flying. It lay on the floor with swirls for eyes. "_Lucario_!" Nate called out with concern as he rushed next to it.

Nate was about to get out _Lucario's _pokeball to recall it, the Shadow Triad Member, as if wanting to leave no loose ends, ordered _Weavile_ to use _Ice Beam_. At Nate.

The boy had barely enough time to shield himself from the attack as his eyes widened as he put up his hands as some sort of defense.

**Flashback End**

* * *

"And it's all black from there, until I woke up here with Rosa holding my hand." Nate explained, but stopped, realizing what he had said.

"Do you know where I could find Colress, Nate?" Black asked not paying attention to the blushing faces of Nate and especially Rosa.

Nate, out his moment of embarrassment, replied, "I think the P2 laboratory is the best bet. It's west of Nuvema Town, on Route 17."

Black stood up to leave, but stumbled, but quickly regained his balance.

Before Nate could ask Black what happened, he had already left the room.

A brief silence followed, which was broken by Rosa speaking softly, "Did it-Did it hurt?"

Nate snapped his head at Rosa still shocked about Black's behaviour and replied, "It did a lot."

Realizing that what he had said as to make him look strong, had the opposite effect on Rosa.

She had started sniffling and said, "You still don't get it, do you?" Nate opened his mouth to say something but stayed silent. Rosa continued, "You could have- died."

Not knowing what else to do even if he was a bit of a flirt, Nate put his hands on Rosa shoulders and spoke softly, "Sh-Sh-I am okay now. It's okay."

That released the waterworks, as in a sudden moment Rosa hugged Nate and opened her bottled feelings.

Nate stayed silent and just reciprocated the hug, unsure of what to say.

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black was walking on the streets on Opelucid City with his hood up. His _Lucario_ talked to him through telepathy, "_Master, you are hurt. You need medical attention_."

Black rolled his eyes and replied, "I am fine _Lucario_ and the wound will heal by Aura anyway."

_Lucario _tried to advise Black on how painful it could be, but Black just ended the link.

Realizing that he had walked to a secluded alley, he released _Braviary_ and flew away.

* * *

**With the Spartan Mayor**

Drayden was on the phone with another official, "Yes, I understand. I will have Skyla pick them up at Mistralton Airport right away." With it he ended the call.

Drayden sat back in his chair and sighed. "_I just hope that these two can handle it well. After they did save the world._"

He quickly typed a message and sent it to Skyla.

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black was flying on Braviary in the southern direction, making his way to the P2 laboratory.

Black was thinking deeply about the events of Opelucid City, it had crushed him to see Nate in that state, but that just made resolve stronger, to bring an end to Team Plasma.

He was brought out of his memory lane by Braviary banking to the right to avoid an incoming flock of _Tranquil_. They had got out just in time.

Black winced again as the swerve jerked him and opened his wound again. "_This isn't going to work by Aura._" Black thought to himself.

Trudging _Braviary _gently to move faster, he continued his journey.

* * *

**With the High-Flying Girl**

"Oh come on! The flight landed already. What's taking them so long?" the restless Gym Leader said to herself.

As a pilot, she liked getting things done fast, and here was _trying_ to wait patiently for the two trainers mentioned by Drayden.

Fortunately the wait was over when a girl with blue hair wearing a red winter coat approached her."You are Skyla, right?"

Skyla noticed the teenagers in front of her, the cheerful girl in front of her and the stoic and serious boy behind her, who was holding his and her bags. "You must be Dawn and Lucas!"

Both of them nodded in the affirmative. Skyla asked them, "What took you guys so long?"

Lucas answered her, "Well, there was someone who just couldn't resist going into a pokemon accessories shop."

Dawn turned her face to the other side, but quickly nudged Lucas in his side, earning an 'Ouch!' from him and replied in her defense, "Hey! Those plush toys were just too cute!"

Skyla sweat dropped at the argument thinking about how these two could think about such things in a time of crisis. Having had enough, she yelled, "OK Enough you two!"

Seeing that it had the intended result, she composed herself and said, "Now then, follow me."

The two teenagers only followed her quietly after having a taste of her wrath.

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black had reached his destination and was currently standing in front of it.

"So this is the P2 laboratory huh?" Black said to himself, "Well you can never be too cautious." With this he released his entire party sans the two legends.

The beasts that were called forth were all raring to go, _Emboar _cracked its knuckles, _Lucario_ and _Carracosta _got in an attack stance, while _Scrafty_ just pulled up its pants again. Seeing that they were all ready, _Braviary_ who had already been out of its **Pokeball** squawked in response.

"Alright then. Let's do this." said Black as he and his _pokemon_ charged into the P2 laboratory.

* * *

**Well then, that marks the end of the ninth chapter.**

**Lucas and Dawn have arrived in Unova, an idea I got from my friend Akkionn250.**

**Yeah and I have noticed, that some people have asked in the reviews to bring back Hilda, and I say that she is back in Unova already, only she has not met Hilbert...yet.**

**The answer to the code- SINNOH. If you want to know how, leave a review or PM. **

**Anonymous Trainer,**

**Over and out.**


	10. A Meeting Cut Short Permanently

**Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter, and guys this is one of the chapters that you have been waiting for!**

**Chessshippers reading this chapter, this chapter is really interesting for you guys.**

**I don't own pokemon...(how could I?)**

* * *

**Last Time on Why?**

"Alright then. Let's do this." said Black as he and his _pokemon_ charged into the P2 Laboratory.

* * *

**Present Time**

Black and his _pokemon _were currently mowing down hoards of Team Plasma grunts.

"So these guys went from knights to pirates, huh?" Black grimaced, "What's that old cahoot of Ghetsis planning next?"

Black called out the attacks as the next wave of grunts attacked, "_Emboar,_ use _Superpower_! _Braviary_, _Thrash_ them! _Carracosta, _use_ Stone Edge_! _Scrafty, _double rapid_ Thunder Punch_! _Lucario,_ rapid fire _Aura Pulse_!"

His pokemon were holding quite well on their own strength, being of such a high level, and the levels of the _pokemon_ of the grunts being so less themselves.

Figuring that his _pokemon_ alone couldn't take care of the grunts, Black decided to join in the fray. He wasn't a martial arts expert and he wasn't even very powerful like Marshal, but the speed provided to him by _Aura_, enabled him to strike first and defeat the grunts.

Doing so he prevented them from calling out new pokemon.

"_Just a little more time till he _appears" Black thought.

* * *

**Secret Room in P2 Laboratory**

"Interesting, " a blonde man with a blue streak of hair wearing a lab coat commented, while observing the various screens, broadcasting live videos from cameras put in the P2 laboratory.

"Yes I get what you mean Colress, " a voice spoke calmly from the shadows behind the man now identified as Colress, but the voice suddenly laced with agitation, continued, "Now will you get your research and evacuate!"

Colress visibly flinched from the voice, but hastily obeyed the order. The man in the shadows, seeing that Colress was ready, asked some final questions.

"How much more time, till you engineer _Ice Burn_?"

Colress turned around to face him, although he couldn't see him and replied, "Now that I have access to _Reshiram_, it won't be long."

The man paused a little and replied, "Good, and what of the prisoner?"

"Ah yes, the trainer to which Reshiram belonged. She is currently in the brig in the frigate."

The man once again replied, "Very well, I have informed one of the members of the Shadow Triad to arrange your transportation. I will arrive later at the point by the frigate."

Colress simply nodded. A Shadow triad member teleported behind him suddenly and teleported away with him to another location in the blink of an eye.

The man stepped out of the shadows, revealing that he was wearing a long, black cloak. He had pale green hair and wielded a staff with Team Plasma's emblem on it.

He moved closer to the video screens and observed the boy before him keenly. "Oh, so you have returned boy."

The man grew a sadistic smile, "You couldn't save your parents that day, then how will you stop me and save her?"

The man then pushed a red button, with the words _Self-Destruct_. The computer screen flashed a message- "Self Destruct Initiated. Self Destruct in T-minus 60 minutes."

The man went downstairs with another Shadow Triad member he had summoned, to face the boy.

* * *

**With the Spartan Mayor**

"So Skyla, it wasn't too much of a hassle bringing these two was it?" Drayden questioned Skyla pointing at Lucas and Dawn who had arrived in Opelucid.

Remembering the problems encountered on the way, but choosing to believe that _ignorance is bliss_, Skyla replied sarcastically, "Piece of cake."

"So I guess you won't have any problem, introducing to Nate and Rosa? You have met them I believe?" Drayden responded, not getting the sarcasm.

"Fine" Skyla replied, irritated. She turned around to see that Lucas and Dawn had started bickering again.

Having had enough, Skyla lost her head and screamed, "You two! Stop arguing! Another peep out of any of you and I will drop you from an airplane! Follow me!

While Drayden sweat dropped at her unexpected behaviour, Lucas and Dawn only cowered in fear of the Gym Leader in front of them and silently followed her as she left.

Drayden breathed a sigh of relief as the trio left, "_As a pilot Skyla's supposed to keep her cool at all times and she's one of the best too_."

He leaned back in his chair, "_If those two can make her lose her cool this fast, they just set a new level of examination for pilots_."

* * *

**With the High-Flying Girl**

Skyla stormed out of Drayden's house muttering about how it wasn't fair, while the duo followed her silently.

She quickly reached the Pokemon Centre, eager to get rid of the teenagers and led them to Nate's room.

She opened the door slightly and found Nate sleeping peacefully on the bed and Rosa in a chair holding Nate's hand, while she took a nap.

Skyla led the two inside silently, but Rosa woke up, startled from the creak made by the door.

"Oh hey Rosa, I heard about Nate." Rosa nodded, and was going to wake Nate up, but Skyla asked her not to, "No, don't, he needs his rest. After Team Plasma's attack, we decided to bring in some help."

Rosa only nodded, not sure of what kind of help Skyla was telling her about.

"So meet Lucas and Dawn" , Skyla said pointing at them respectively, while the two of them waved.

"I am Rosa and this is Nate" Rosa told the two of them slowly, while pointing at Nate, but when Dawn extended her hand, she felt enough faith that she could trust them.

"Now then it's all settled, I will be leaving", announced Skyla as if she felt that a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders and left.

"So" Dawn started, to crack the ice, "I hear you had quite the adventure here?"

"Yes" Rosa replied as she stole a glance at Nate, "I would like to hear about your adventures too, you know, you got to have done something, to be called here", Rosa explained.

"Oh yes!" Dawn clasped her hands together in excitement, almost as if the ordeal had been all fun and frolic, "Lucas and I stopped an organization known as Team Galactic in Sinnoh."

Rosa shifted her chair to face her and replied, taken interest in it, "If you don't mind, could you tell me what exactly happened?"

Dawn opened her mouth to explain the story from the beginning, but suddenly Lucas left the room without speaking a word.

Dawn snapped her head towards him, "Lucas stop!" , but couldn't stop him and turned her head towards Rosa, "Don't mind him. He's just like that ever since the incident."

Rosa nodded as Dawn began the tale, "It all began when I was working as Professor Rowan's assistant, and he had given Lucas his first pokemon...

* * *

**With the Champion**

Black charged ahead and knocked out the last of the grunts. He looked around to his _pokemon_ and saw that they too, had been successful in defeating the grunts' _pokemon_.

He recalled everyone sans _Lucario_ and commanded it, "_Lucario, _see if you can find Colress."

_Lucario_ nodded and closed its eyes while its ears stood up. _Lucario _turned its head towards one side and pointed at a door that lay in front of them.

"_Master, Colress is not here. But I feel a much more powerful and malicious entity approaching from there."_ _Lucario_ communicated through Aura.

Black nodded and spoke in threatening manner, "Well I think I know just the person approaching, and I am looking forward to beating him up."

Hearing his master's words, _Lucario_ got in an attack stance, ready to face the one coming.

They didn't had to wait long as the man made his entrance known by his booming voice, "Hilbert, I see you have returned!"

"And I see you have still not given up on your schemes, Ghetsis", Hilbert rebutted with venom laced in his voice.

"Yes, you and your friend stopped me last time, but you won't be able to do so this time!" Ghetsis declared.

"I know you have the power of _Kyurem_ in your arsenal, but that won't make you invincible!" Hilbert replied angrily.

"I see you saw our display in Opelucid City, I hope your brother is well," Ghetsis said which infuriated Hilbert even further, but Ghetsis continued, "I am afraid you are mistaken, I not only have the power of _Kyurem_, that of _Reshiram_ too!" Hilbert's anger vanished and his eyes widened.

"Esteemed members of Shadow Triad?" Ghetsis called out to the two remaining Shadow Triad members, and they teleported along with another person, who was limp.

"Hilda!" Hilbert exclaimed after seeing her but snapped his head to Ghetsis and said angrily, "What did you do to her?!"

"Calm down, she's just knocked out, she's alright, for now." Ghetsis said while Hilbert grit his teeth.

"_T-minus Ten Minutes to Self Destruct"_ an electronic voice said from over the radios.

"Oh I guess, I can allow one short moment, knowing that you won't be seeing her again." Ghetsis instructed one of the Shadow Triad members, after which the Shadow did something, and miraculously Hilda woke up in a dazed state.

"Huh, where am I? Hilda spoke in her confused shape. Remembering the situation she was in, she tried to break away from the grasp of the Shadow Triad member, but in vain.

"Hilda!", Hilbert called out to her to which Hilda responded immediately, "Hilbert!" as Hilbert started to move closer.

"Tsk, tsk, now we don't want anyone getting hurt, do we? Ghetsis stopped Hilbert from advancing.

"_Hurt? I am gonna die for sure, but now he's threatening to hurt her?! This would even be my last chance to tell her." _Hilbert thought silently and stopped.

"Good", Ghetsis said, but was interrupted again, "_T-minus 60 seconds to Self Destruct."_

"Self Destruct?" Hilda repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, so I expect you say your goodbyes, as you won't be seeing him again" Ghetsis replied while gesturing at Hilbert.

Hilda had tears welled up in her eyes now, she had returned to Unova, put simply, to spend more time with Hilbert, but now she was afraid she won't be able to see him again and whispered inaudibly, "Why?"

"Now then we will be taking our leave" Ghetsis said as one of the Shadow Triad members stood behind him, ready to teleport.

Hilbert called back his _Lucario_ to which it didn't agree, but was forcefully returned to its _pokeball _for its own safety.

"Normally one would say '_I hope to meet you again_' , but under these circumstances, it is very unlikely" Ghetsis said as a form of farewell , "Now then, esteemed members of Shadow Triad", Ghetsis instructed.

"Hilbert!" Hilda called out to Hilbert as the two Shadow Triad member teleported Ghetsis and her.

* * *

**With Hilda**

Hilda had been teleported back into the brig of the frigate, she hastily looked out from the small window, down at the P2 laboratory.

It suddenly lit up like a firecracker in a blinding light and deafening sound.

When Hilda recovered her senses, she saw that the P2 laboratory was now no more but a pile of rubble and the trees surrounding it had been pushed away by the shockwave.

Realizing that Hilbert was now dead, she couldn't control herself, she started crying and sat against the wall with her head buried in her knees.

* * *

**With Unova and Sinnoh Duo**

"Then we got to know that Team Galactic was making it plans come full circle at Spear Pillar, on top of Mount Coronet. Lucas and I climbed up and confronted them. " Dawn was busy telling her tale and Rosa was listening to her earnestly.

Lucas had still not returned after his sudden leave and Nate was still sound asleep.

"Then what happened?" Rosa asked Dawn eagerly.

"And then... And then...I am afraid I don't know what happened exactly, all I remember is that we stopped Team Galactic." Dawn said trying to remember what exactly had happened up there.

"Oh it's okay if you don't remember right now, you will remember some-" Rosa started but was interrupted by Nate waking up suddenly in cold sweat.

"Nate what happened?" Rosa asked frantically.

Nate replied, breathing heavily, "It's my brother, I felt that something happened to him."

Dawn opened her mouth to question it, but was interrupted by the door banging open.

Lucas entered, " Guys, it's all over the news, apparently a building known as P2 laboratory exploded or something."

Nate climbed out the bed, looked at the two new faces, still in his special gear and said, "We are leaving now, introductions later."

Rosa concerned for Nate's health tried speaking something but Nate stopped her, he was changed, he no longer looked that flirt and cheerful guy she had met at Asperita town. He was serious, he had changed.

Rosa, Dawn and Lucas left the room while Nate got dressed. When he was ready the four of them walked outside.

Nate asked, "Do any of you have any _pokemon_ that can fly you there?"

Lucas nodded in the affirmative and called his _Staraptor _out, while Nate let his _Unfezant_ out.

The four of them climbed up on their respective mounts, Lucas and Dawn on _Staraptor_ and Nate and Rosa on _Unfezant_.

Nate sped on forward in haste while Lucas followed close behind.

As Nate went on ahead to the familiar laboratory he had once infiltrated, only one thought was on his mind, "_Bro you better not be dead!_

Knowing that time was not their side the four of them increased their speed to reach their destination.

* * *

**That brings chapter 10 to an end guys, hope you liked it, please read and review!**

**Akkionn250, I hope that this chapter was to your expectations.**

**Anonymous Trainer,**

**Over and Out.**


	11. Change:The Only Constant Thing in Life

**On with Chapter 11! You know there is some sort of pattern in most stories, the hero appears to die at the end of one chapter and then he is alive in the next, so killing Hilbert does not run a convincing bluff. Anyway read on!**

**I don't own pokemon. (Is there any way I could by the way?...)**

* * *

**Last Time on Why?**

As Nate went on ahead to the familiar laboratory he had once infiltrated, only one thought was on his mind, "_Bro you better not be dead!_

Knowing that time was not their side the four of them increased their speed to reach their destination.

* * *

**Present Time**

Nate was speaking on his Xtransceiver with Looker, alerting him of the situation, "Affirmative. Any casualties?" "_None so far." _Looker replied to him. Nate nodded as his _Unfezant_ squawked telling him that they had arrived at their destination.

Nate and Lucas landed their respective _pokemon _and the four of them alighted. Nate and Lucas recalled _Unfezant _and _Staraptor_ respectively, after which the four of them quickly ran in the direction of the debris and were shocked by the destruction caused by the blast.

Nate started calling out, "Hilbert!" and was followed the rest to search for the champion. They separated in order to cover more areas, but after much time they had no luck in recovering Hilbert.

Lucas sighed and Nate grimaced as his kicked a rock in frustration, "We will never find him like this" and hung his head down, but suddenly he was hit by an idea, "That's it!"

Dawn and Rosa made their way towards Nate after his outburst, "How can we find him?" asked Dawn.

"With this" Nate replied as he let a _pokemon _out of a pokeball. In a flash of light Nate's _Lucario_ materialized before them. "Lucario you remember Hilbert's _Lucario_ right?" His _Lucario _just nodded, Nate being not so experienced in Aura. " So can you find it using Aura?" asked Nate hopefully. Again _Lucario_ just nodded.

Nate's _Lucario_ started searching for the Aura signature given off by Hilbert's _Lucario_, as its ears flared up. After walking around a bit the _pokemon_ pointed to a spot under the rubble. Nate asked it if this was the spot where Hilbert was. _Lucario_ nodded while Nate put his finger on his chin and said to himself, "How are we gonna get him out of this?"

"I think I have the answer to that." Lucas replied as he walked to Nate and pulled out a **Ultra ball** and released the beast contained in it. The colossus materialized in a flash of light, and Nate and Rosa were awestruck by the legend that towered at 12' 2'.

"Ok then, _Regigigas_, lift this rubble" commanded Lucas as he pointed to the place where Nate's _Lucario_ had located Hilbert.

The Colossal _pokemon_ soon got to work as it shifted the rocks and debris with minimal effort. Nate and the others didn't have to wait too long to get Hilbert out of there. Hilbert was miraculously less harmed than they expected him to be because of the reports of the explosion, but Hilbert still had a few scratches and bruises which seemed to have added up on his previous injuries.

Nate and Lucas lifted Hilbert's unconscious body out of the pit that had been cleared by _Regigigas_, while Rosa and Dawn retrieved Hilbert's pokeball belt which had been buried further, but had been made easier to get back with the help of _Regigigas_.

Hilbert's hoodie had been tattered and ripped at places, "He's gonna need a new outfit", Nate remarked as he and Lucas carried Hilbert away from the remains of the P2 Laboratory. The girls had found his belt and were also following Nate and Lucas out of the debris.

Nate and Lucas set down Hilbert in the middle of a clearing and Nate knelt down to assess his condition. As Nate observed him, he got to know that he had some first degree burns, a few bruises and a fractured limb, "_Nothing serious_", Nate thought.

A far sound of sirens was heard in the distance. "I think the police and emergency services are here." Dawn noticed, "Shouldn't we get help?", Lucas asked reminding Nate of Hilbert's condition as he recalled _Regigigas _back.

"No, I don't think that will be a good idea-" Nate began was cut off by two people who had entered the clearing.

"Is that- Is that Hilbert?" A blonde girl wearing an orange jacket and green hat asked the trio in a shocked expression. Accompanying her, was a tall boy with black hair, wearing a red tie, over a white shirt and blue trousers who looked equally shocked.

* * *

**Nuvema Town-Juniper Lab**

Bianca and Professor Juniper to Hilbert's injuries, who was still unconscious. Cheren and Bianca had transported Hilbert and the four teenagers to Nuvema Town, while Nate explained the whole situation to Cheren, who had listened on with a serious expression.

After Hilbert had been bandaged he was laid down on a makeshift stretcher, while the seven of them sat in silence.

Nate let out a sigh, breaking the silence. Bianca began, "So this is Professor Juniper and Cheren" pointing at Aurea and Cheren respectively. "And I am Professor Juniper's assistant, Bianca" , Bianca introduced herself to Dawn and Lucas.

"I am Dawn and he is Lucas" Dawn replied politely while Lucas waved.

Cheren, feeling to dig a little deeper asked them, "So you are saying that all time Hilbert was the champion, when Iris was defeated?" Nate just nodded slowly.

"And when did you get to know this? I assume you knew about this earlier, knowing that you are his little brother." Cheren further questioned.

Nate, after taking a deep breath, feeling that this was going to be long, began, "Even though I am his cousin, I didn't know that he was the champion until I met him in Opelucid City. As far as I know he managed to win the title under an alias of 'Black'. Nobody knows who he really is except the people in this room. And I feel that it should be kept that way until he says otherwise."

Professor Juniper asked him, "Wait. If he was wearing a disguise and using an alias, how did you get to know it was him?"

"Well" Nate began making hand gestures, "Call it a bond between brothers I guess."

The conversation went on until Nate had fully updated Cheren, Bianca and Aurea on the movements of Team Plasma down to the very detail, but he had kept his own true identity a secret.

Bianca sensing to lighten up the atmosphere said, "Well the good thing is, Hilbert's going to be okay and we are all back together."

"Not all of us." Cheren remarked solemnly.

"We still don't know where she is." Bianca realized and hung her head down slightly.

"Who is this she you are talking about?" Dawn asked.

Cheren began to tell the whole story of how the four of them had stopped Team Plasma in the first place and how Hilda fit into all of this as the Hero of Truth.

To lighten the atmosphere Bianca had also interjected of how she knew that the boy on the table, Hilbert, had a crush on Hilda, mentioning the moments when it became obvious and how Hilda always overlooked them.

Cheren told them about the behaviour and unusual habits of Hilbert and how they had parted at the Pokemon League.

"So my brother had quite the adventure, huh?" Nate said to which Bianca replied, "He sure did. Although they are some things that still unclear to us and I hope that Hilbert can clear them. I miss Hilda too."

"Nate and Rosa, how about you show me the pokemon you have caught on your journey?" Cheren offered.

"Sure" , the both of them replied. "You two too, I would like to see the _pokemon_ from the Sinnoh region." Cheren said to Lucas and Dawn.

All of them went outside, the Professor and Bianca also eager to see the new _pokemon_.

"Okay then, you can let your_ pokemon_ out here." Cheren spoke while the four trainers nodded and called out their _pokemon_ out of their pokeballs.

In a flash of blinding light a total of 21 _pokemon_ were released, with the _pokemon _belonging to Nate being, _Lucario, Unfezant, Samurott, Arcanine _and _Reuniclus._ He had decided not to let out the sixth one.

Rosa had called out a _Foongus, Lilligant, Alomomola, and Emolga._

Dawn had released her party of six pokemon which composed of _Piplup, Quilava, Pachirisu, Buneary, Mamoswine and Shaymin._

At last but not the least Lucas sent out his own_ pokemon_, _Infernape, Electivire, Gallade, Garchomp, Staraptor _and_ Regigigas_.

Nate saw that Lucas and Dawn had both released their legendaries, thinking that it might not be a wise thing to do as he had thought and not released the Paleozoic _pokemon_.

Meanwhile Cheren was busy gawking at the sheer size and strength of _Regigigas_ as it effortlessly lifted one of the huge rocks beside the lab.

Rosa and Bianca were busy admiring the cuteness of Dawn's pokemon, squealing occasionally.

The Professor started observing the whole powerhouse of _pokemon_ released, examining each and every one of them.

Nate just leaned against the wall of the Juniper lab, deep in thought.

"_Team Plasma needs to be stopped. My position gives me the responsibility to do it._" Nate thought as he looked over to the others, sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

* * *

**With the Champion**

Throbbing in the head and intense pain all over the body. That's how Hilbert felt as he woke up, still getting adjusted to the glaring light right in his face. He looked around to see that he was in some sort of makeshift clinic, but the certificates and achievements proudly displayed on the wall revealed his location to him, "Professor Juniper's lab" said Hilbert to himself.

He groaned as he sat up on the table, and looked around for his hoodie and shirt. It had been removed to fix him up he realized. He found it over a small side table.

He slowly got off the table, taking care not to put too much stress on his wounds and made his way towards the table. He picked up the shirt and found that it been totally ripped as well as the hoodie.

"I am totally alive after the blast, but my clothes couldn't make it?" said Hilbert rather crossly. "_Wait. How am I alive?"_ Hilbert thought. He gazed at his black trousers which hadn't been removed, and saw that they were in a similar condition as the other two article of clothing. "How am I gonna maintain my cover now?" Hilbert said to himself irritably.

Hilbert thought back to the pair of clothes he had back at the league. "_Well, considering that I have no choice, I might as well._" Hilbert thought reluctantly. For the time being, till he got those clothes he decided to put on these.

Meanwhile Nate walked into the lab, having heard Hilbert as he was just leaning against the laboratory's house. "Glad you're good." Nate said to him catching Hilbert's attention.

Hilbert turned around and said, "Honestly, I have no idea how I survived that explosion, but I am glad I did." Nate just nodded at this, "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, and I have written a note for Cheren and Bianca, explaining, some things-" Hilbert said but was cut off by Nate, "Yeah, yeah I know all about your crush." Nate replied with a smirk.

Hilbert just gave a cold glare and gave the note to Nate. "I am leaving now. Don't follow me." he said sternly.

Nate just stood silently as Hilbert left and slammed the door behind him. He thought back to what he had said exactly, "Uh oh, I might have hit a nerve."

Nate pushed back his sleeve slightly to call the International Police to inform them about the incidence at the P2 Laboratory, but decided against it to keep Ghetsis in the dark about Hilbert having survived the detonation.

Instead he walked out the door intending to give the note to Cheren and Bianca.

* * *

**With Black**

Hilbert was currently flying north on his loyal _pokemon_, _Braviary_. He thought back to what he thought were his last moments.

He had finally found _her_. He had felt many emotions during that span of time, emotions that he chosen to forget. Anger, fear, joy and hatred. Anger for the time that Team Plasma had kept Hilda captive and put Nate in that state. Joy for finally reuniting with her, but feeling fear at the same time for may not being able to see her again. And finally hatred for Ghetsis.

Hilbert scowled as he thought of the man who ruined his life. He also thought of Hilda. "_I still don't know how she ended up there."_ He hung his head down thinking about how Ghetsis could probably devastate him, if something happened to her. "I need answers and I need them quick." said Hilbert aloud, "And some things just come _naturally_ or rather from _Natural._"

* * *

**And that marks the end of Chapter 11. Stay tuned folks for Chapter 12! Please as the 3 R's stand for Reduce, Reuse and Recycle, I would urge you to follow the R****2**** \- Read and Review!**

**Over and Out, **

**Anonymous Trainer.**


	12. Secrets:Revealed and Kept Untold

**Hey guys! Back with a new chapter! I would like to thank BattedConan316 for supporting me!**

**I don't own pokemon. (What is the need for this anyway?)**

* * *

**Last Time on Why?**

Hilbert scowled as he thought of the man who ruined his life. He also thought of Hilda. "_I still don't know how she ended up there."_ He hung his head down thinking about how Ghetsis could probably devastate him, if something happened to her. "I need answers and I need them quick." said Hilbert aloud, "And some things just come _naturally_ or rather from _Natural._"

* * *

**Present Time**

Black recalled his _Braviary_ as he alighted from it at Pokemon League. He walked inside the building and made his way to his pseudo-palace. It was not a palace but the outer structure reminded many people of castles and palaces.

Black entered into a long corridor which led to his living quarters. He turned right where the corridor split into two ways, but was surprised when he saw the Elite 4 members standing right in front of him, between him and the door.

Shauntal stood in front, trying to act casual as she cleaned her glasses and put them back on. Caitlin stood beside her with her eyes half closed. Hilbert couldn't tell if she was asleep or concentrating using her psychic powers. On the other side of Shauntal, Grimsley stood against the wall as he flipped a coin repeated out of habit. Marshall stood behind all of them with a serious expression on his face and hands folded.

Black or rather Hilbert as they recognized him now, as Hilbert read their minds, said, "Fine, fine, I will explain it all to you guys, but could I change in better clothes first?" Black gestured to his tattered and torn hoodie.

Marshall nodded, acting as a representative for the four of them and Black went inside his room to change. Meanwhile the four of them went inside a sort of a conference room, where a fifth person joined them.

Black opened the doors of the conference room and the eyes of four of the five people seated inside grew large. Grimsley spoke up, "No wonder we couldn't recognize him Iris. His clothes are like his identity." Black chuckled, and Iris, the fifth person in the room said, "If that's the case Grimsley, how do you think I recognized him in the first place?"

Black thought of the remark that Grimsley had made. He was now back in his old clothes, the ones he had worn during his adventure in Unova with Hilda. Thinking of her made Hilbert take up a much serious expression. He said, "Now that you guys know who I am, I think it will be better that I explain why I did all this."

Hilbert began his tale, from the incident when Ghetsis had killed his parents, to when he had miraculously survived the explosion of the P2 Laboratory.

Shauntal questioned him, "Hilbert were you really like that in school? I am asking that because you don't strike me as nerd or a geek."

Hilbert sighed and said, "I just acted like one. I had to blend in the boys and had to be thought of as not cool and insignificant, as to attract less attention to myself. That time was really chaotic."

The five of them gave him a confused expression, not getting what he was referring to.

Hilbert exasperated and said, "Remember when I nearly obliterated your teams when I became the Champion? I could predict your moves or rather hear them as you thought about them as I have the power of Aura."

Once again Grimsley, Shauntal and Marshall had confused expressions. Iris already knew about Aura as Hilbert as explained it to her long back and Caitlin being a psychic knew about Aura-users.

Caitlin explained Aura to the three of them and asked Hilbert, "You say you were reading my mind the day we were battling, is that why I couldn't sleep like I always do?" Hilbert gestured with his hands that he didn't know but it could have been so.

Marshall said at last, "So how did Iris know that you were Hilbert?"

Iris replied, "I had met him before and had battled with him too. I can't forget the way one battles, and from his battling style, I could instantly tell that he was Hilbert."

Hilbert put his hands down on the table where they were all seated, and said, "Now, let's get down to business. First of all my identity should be kept a secret and the fact that I have survived is to be the same way."

The four of them nodded and Hilbert continued, "Now then, we have ten gym leaders, four Elite 4 members, Iris, two foreign agents, Nate and Rosa too, and me. That makes it 20 people. Okay so we split into five groups. Four of the groups will be lead by each of the Elite Four members. I will be taking Nate, Rosa, Lucas and Dawn with me. The rest of the teams, you decide and follow up. Marshall search the north, Caitlin, the west, Shauntal the south and Grimsley the east for Team Plasma."

The five of them nodded and Hilbert said before leaving, "After you find them, call the other teams for help. We will need it. Now let's end this once and for all!"

* * *

**With the Champion**

Hilbert was heading to the caves of Victory Road. They were closed off long back, due to the attack of Team Plasma on the Pokemon League. Instead, trainers now used the other path heading out from Undella Town. The journey had been lengthened, but with good intentions. The caves had become unstable due to the emergence of Team Plasma's castle.

Even though, Hilbert was fully aware of the condition of the cave system, he knew that the place where he was going, was the place where he would sure find N.H.G.

He entered the sunken castle of Team Plasma. Many _pokemon_ had since then lived there, _Swoobat_ to _Durant_. The castle itself was in ruins, abandoned long back and devoid of human life save for the two that were present there now.

Hilbert approached the tea green haired man and stood behind him, as if waiting for the person in front of him to acknowledge his presence which he did, "Well Black, I see you have returned." said N as he turned around to face Hilbert and spoke, "What do you think of a one on one before you ask me what you came here for Hilbert?"

Hilbert reached into his pocket and pulled out a poke ball and enlarged it by pressing the button at its centre. He replied, "I can never deny a challenge." Hilbert smirked and N smiled before both of them were engulfed by the bright white light coming from their respective poke balls releasing the _pokemon _within.

* * *

**With the duo Duos**

Nate had just handed the note given to him by Hilbert to Cheren. Bianca leaned in closer to him to be able to read it. After the both of them had finished reading, Cheren solemnly closed his eyes while Bianca spoke softly, "Poor Hilbert."

"Now then that's out of the way." Nate began, "We need to leave too." referring to Rosa, Lucas, Dawn and himself. The Professor, Cheren and Bianca nodded and Lucas and Nate released their mounts, _Staraptor _and _Unfezant_ and the four them climbed over them and took to the skies, towards the north.

On _Unfezant_, Rosa asked Nate, "Say Nate, what was written in that note?" Nate chuckled and replied, "How my brother got his heart broken by the girl he loved or rather loves."

Meanwhile, a different kind of conversation was going on atop _Staraptor_. Dawn scolded Lucas, "Lucas, you have to stop this kind of behaviour. Every time Team Galactic or something related to them comes up, you just rudely leave the room without talking to anyone."

Lucas didn't respond to her, but he knew that this thing was going to be asked to him sooner or later. As painful as it was for him to keep the truth bottled up and away from her, it would be even more painful, if she found it out.

"You have to tell me the cause of this. Is something bothering you?" Dawn asked him as she put her right hand on his shoulder. Lucas, stuck in the same predicament as before, spoke nothing, hung his head slightly down and shook it, but unbeknownst to him a lone tear rolled down his cheek.

The tear got pushed behind by the air current, straight onto Dawn's cheek. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Her face gained a concerned expression as she thought, "Something is really bothering him."

* * *

**With the Champion**

Hilbert's _Lucario _and N's _Scizor_ were locked in combat. With neither _pokemon _giving up. "_Why is this feeling so hard now? I can't hear his thoughts_." Hilbert thought and as if reading his thoughts now, N replied, "You forgot, I can speak to pokemon and you can't. That's why you can't predict my moves."

Hilbert realized that for once the odds were equal. He said, "Now this, this is a challenge."

N called out the next attack, "Aerial Ace, _Scizor_!" Hilbert called out to _Lucario_ to dodge it, but the attack couldn't be avoided and dealt serious damage to _Lucario_.

"Okay now, it's my turn." Hilbert said, "_Lucario_ use _Aura Pulse_!" The blue sphere of energy hit the _Scizor_ dead on and it crashed into a wall. However, instead of fainting, _Scizor_ got back up, ready for another bout.

Hilbert and N both looked at the condition of their _pokemon_. Both of them were panting, their body laden with scratches and bruises. Hilbert and N both that their _pokemon_ could no longer take another hit

"_Lucario, _use point blank _Dragon Pulse_!" "_Scizor, _use _Iron Head_!" both of trainers yelled orders to their loyal _pokemon_ as _Lucario _charged up _Dragon Pulse_ and ran towards _Scizor_, who with his head glowing a silvery white, charged towards _Lucario_.

* * *

**Well then guys that was the 12th chapter. How was it? I know there are still some things unexplained, like how Hilda ended up in the Plasma Frigate, what happened between her and N, what's Lucas' problem and why is he acting like that and also when is Nate going to reveal to Rosa who really is?**

**Whew, far too many questions, but fear not, all will be explained. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Anonymous Trainer, **

**Over and Out.**


End file.
